


Knotty

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, explicit - Freeform, knots, playful, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin is naughty all right and very talented with ropes





	Knotty

Where Merlin had gotten the silken rope, Arthur had no idea. He certainly couldn’t have afforded it on his salary. But that thought was fleeting. Arthur had much bigger things on his mind – like Merlin’s mouth hovering over a very naked, very excited cock.

There was a glint of mischief in Merlin’s eyes, too, as Arthur stared down at him, and when Merlin breathed a bit on said cock and then licked the slit a little, Arthur bit down on his lip to try and keep from begging for more. Not that a prince would beg, but really, Arthur had teetering on the edge of pleasure, painfully so, for a while now, spiraling up, up, and Merlin had been twisting his fingers into Arthur, and rubbing inside just the right way and it was too much really. But he couldn’t come because Merlin had tied Arthur up and then tied his balls with silken ropes, complicated knots that Arthur had never seen before, and it was going to kill him if someone didn’t release him soon so that he could give into the pleasure he’d been so long denied. 

And then kill Merlin for tying him up in the first place – no matter that he’d asked for it – because Merlin was apparently a master of knots and they’d had a bet that Arthur could get out of any binding that Merlin could devise, no matter what complicated. And Merlin was a devious toad with hidden talents.

“Give up?”

Arthur just sent him a glare. “Never. I will get out of this, and when I do, you will bow down to my superior abilities, and do anything I ask without question for the next month.”

Giving a little laugh, Merlin tugged at the knots at the base of Arthur’s balls. “Good luck with that.”

But before Arthur could say anything else, before he could fling insults and demands and try again to wiggle out of the ropes, with a slow smile and one lifted eyebrow, Merlin bent down again, gave another long lick on Arthur’s slit, gathering the drops of pre-come onto his tongue, and humming satisfaction.

Arthur let out a moan. He was going insane.

Thrusting his fingers back in, pushing at the pad where pleasure lay, Merlin rubbed and rubbed, and then his mouth engulfed Arthur’s cock, going down on him so far that Arthur could feel the back of his throat. As Merlin swallowed, that warm cavern undulating against Arthur’s cock, he thrust in harder with those wonderous fingers of his, and Arthur couldn’t take it. The pleasure kept riding up until Arthur’s eyes were rolling back in his head and he couldn’t breathe, the pain and brilliance of what Merlin was doing firing across his skin.

In the next moment, Merlin laughed around his cock, and Arthur could feel it everywhere, his whole body shaking in response. And as Merlin scraped one fingernail inside, and swallowed again, the knots were loosening, and Arthur was suddenly pouring out his ecstasy in shouts and brilliance. Riding it up until he couldn’t bear it, his body spiraling in pleasure’s maelstrom, and everything whited out.

When he could move again, Merlin was lying beside him, crimson ropes winding through his talented fingers, little knots and bigger, a tangle of beauty and complexity. Then he leaned down and kissed Arthur, and Arthur lay back and enjoyed it, tasting his own come mixed with Merlin’s unique flavor. Delicious.

Merlin gave him a grin. “So do you admit that I might have some talents, my lord?”

“You could have killed me.” Arthur tried to sound indignant, but his throat was sore from shouting and it came out a croak instead. “But you might have a few talents. Besides being an idiot.”

Lifting his hand, the red silk glistening in the light, Merlin said, “Prat, I still have the rope and I’ve not shown you everything I can do.”

Impossibly, Arthur’s heart started beating a little harder. And his cock was starting to stir again. He tried to will it down, but it was being difficult. Finally, when he calmed himself and his traitorous cock was at rest, Arthur said, “What else can you do?”

Merlin smiled, then leaned over and whispered into Arthur’s ear, “Anything. Everything.”

Pulling back, Arthur sent him a scowl, indignant and princely and not at all like he was interested – which he very much was. “Will there be rope involved?”

Merlin just grinned, then leaned in for another kiss. “Anything. Everything.”

Arthur could live with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
